User blog:Xeamnz/Ninjas from the beyond!
Ok, so never actually played katana world yet, so this deck is totally off the top of my head - its also not really intended to be super hyper competetive, but more fun and so i can test lots of things, hence there are lots of random tech ins :P Flag: Katana World Buddy: Flash Strike, Yamaihobi (probably will end up being yamigitisune in the end, since hes the one you want to call every game, but this is more unique :P) Monsters: 26 (need a fair bit since they suicide and also can be sacced for more drawing) Size 1: 16 4x Blood Knife, Kimensai - tries to punish your opponent for clogging the center, hoping to intimidate them into leaving it open and vunerable :P 4x Electron Ninja, Shiden - yep, aware hes not a Skull warrior. For this build, gonna do a bit of mixing of skull warrior and ninja arts, partially just cause he can help me cycle thru cards to my main cards (as well as plus if he makes it thru a turn, if he doesnt oh well he still drew fire :P) 4x Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune 4x Steel Wall, Beheading Crab - let this guy hit and yamigistune go off, or leave me with a decent defender, your pick :P, Plus just needed some defense. Size 2: 8 4x Flash Strike, Yamaihobi - of all the skull warriors, how many guarantee a return on investment? This guy pretty much does. Have him kill a size one, then if you have yami sucide into them, if not, try to kill whatever size 2 they have on the field, either way you get some benefit out of it :P 4x Tempest, Garo-oh - 6k after ability, only a few walls can stand up to that. Now, if i have yami, self explanatory how its used - if not, then probably just gonna use him like yama, field wipe :P Size 3: 2 2x Sky Rush, Garyu-oh - wont use him much, but everyonce and a while when they put up a big wall to stop my suicide bombers, this guy can really punish the wall :P Impacts: 3 3x Demon Way, Karakurenai - ive been running impacts at 3 alot lately, so kinda habit i guess :P - still, we only want him late game anyway, and with plenty of cycling (yami, shiden) we shoudl be able to get there Spells: 21 2x Art of Item Blasting - Ninja Art. Just a safety precation, thats all. Can kill of a weapon if needed, but more likely being gauged, shidened, or shinobied. 2x Art of Utsusemi - a deck where our monsters are constantly dying and leaving the field open? yeah, negates are a thing :P 3x Clear Serenity - Ninja Art, plus casting just one means pretty much no guage issues for anything that game xd. 3x Demon Way, Noroihikagami - Protects key cards, and can retire pesky enemies. 3x Demon Way, Geppakugiri - Enemies dying are good. Since your things dying is gonna be a thing, might as well trade from it. Besides, you can use it as a tricky way to remove center on defense to set up your next offense xd. 2x Demon Way, Sakurafubuki - sadly, this is a once per game spell likely, as in this deck you dont want to throw away too much life on just spells xd - paying life to negate a spell is often worth, just dont kill yourself xd. 4x Return to the Underworld 2x Shinobi Scrolls - Ninja Art. Can possibly plus, if not at least lets us cycle more if we need it. Worst case, gauge or shiden can toss it :P Tbh, im not sure if there is room for both ninja arts and skull/demon cards (i particularly feel i may be too low on ninja arts, i have 7 atm), but i want to try it :P Category:Blog posts